Do you only wanna dance? Part 2 and 3
by DancingStar01
Summary: After moving to L.A. Sue receives a job in a dancing school, owned by her friend Lindsay who wants to pair Sue off with Jack.Pairing: C/L, Lots of J/S; IN PART 3 Connor and Lindsay are invited to a special competition
1. Part 2

Title: Do you only wanna dance? Part 2  
>Author: DancingStar<br>Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas: FB Eye  
>Pairing: Connor Lindsay, Jack/ Sue  
>Rating: 12<br>Spoiler: Two years after my FF "Do you only wanna dance?"  
>Summaries: After moving to L.A. Sue receives a job in a dancing school, owned by her friend Lindsay who wants to pair Sue off with Jack.<br>Comments: This is a story which has absolutely nothing to do with the FBI or OSIR! Before you read this you don´t need to read my FF "Do you only wanna dance?" first, but it helps...! This story is about dancing (you´ve probably guessed) because it´s my life. In this story there´s a song from this year's "Let's Dance"- Season and I liked the Quickstep so much that I have used it here. I only exchanged one word. "Bei mir bist du schön" means something like "With me, you are beautiful".  
>By the way: the deaf actress Marlee Matlin really participated at "Dancing with the Stars".<p>

**Do you only wanna dance? Part 2**

It was a beautiful sunny day in June, when Lindsay Doyle was waiting for her friend, which would arrive in a few minutes, at the airport in Los Angeles. Just like Lindsay, her friend Sue traveled now to Los Angeles. Lindsay liked Sue very much and she hadn´t seen her for a long time after she now lived in Los Angeles for two years. During the last years both were talking on the phone a lot and Sue told her one day she was looking for new a job. Sue was deaf since childhood, which complicated her job search. On the countryside, it wasn´t easy for deaf people to find a good job and therefore Sues friend Lucy and then also Lindsay suggested, she should come to Los Angeles. Lindsay promised her she hadn´t to be worry, she would organize everything and with her help they would surely find a job for Sue. First of all, Lindsay took care about Sue's apartment: She knew by chance that an apartment in the same building where she and Connor lived would be available and therefore she asked the owner if she could rent the apartment for three months. If Sue wouldn´t like Los Angeles, she was able to return home in September. They would take care about the job when Sue arrived. Finally, they needed references...  
>"How do you know Sue?", asked Connor. He only heard about Sue, he had never met her yet.<br>"She is a few years younger than me but Claire, Sue and I visited the same school and we lived in the same small town. She still doesn´t have much friends, except for Claire, Lucy and me."  
>"Why didn´t she come to Los Angeles with you and Claire two years ago?"<br>"You ask a lot of questions," Lindsay said, "But if you're interested: Sue is deaf. Claire and I invited her to come to Los Angeles with us, but she refused. She´s always afraid people feel bothered because of her. She is a very impressive person: Sue can read lips and therefore she hadn´t to visit a special school but it was of course difficult for her. You must be sure she can see you when you´re talking to her. And by the way she brings her hearing dog", this was no problem for her husband, he liked dogs, "Connor, please be..."  
>"...friendly as ever and be a gentleman. That means, I should act like if I don´t know she´s deaf."<br>Lindsay nodded. In the crowd she saw a woman with bright blond hair. She waved and called out Sue's name. Afterwards, a dog barked and Sue looked in her direction. Now Sue waved excitedly and the two hugged when they met again after two years.  
>"It's so nice you're here!", Lindsay was very happy, "This is Levi?" Now she stroked Sue's hearing dog's head and asked her if the three suitcases on the baggage cart were hers. Sue nodded and Connor coughed. Now, Lindsay recalled she had also brought her husband to the airport.<br>"Sue, that´s my husband Connor, by the way", Lindsay introduced him, "Connor, this is my friend Sue."  
>"Hi, nice to meet you."<br>When they walked to the car, Connor agreed to push Sue´s baggage cart. He wondered why she needed so many suitcases but then it occurred to him she temporarily moved to Los Angeles and would try to get a job here. Connor loaded the suitcases into the trunk of his car, which was labeled with "Dancing School Doyle". Sue knew Connor and Lindsay owned a Dancing School in Los Angeles. Lindsay had also told her about the competition in which she and Connor took part two years ago. When she called to tell her she and Claire would never return home because they had found their real love in the City of Angels, Sue was obviously disappointed, but she was also happy for them. If Sue had counted correctly, Claire´s and Peter´s baby was now nine months old. When Connor and Lindsay gave their first Halloween party at the Dancing School, Connor thought she also expected a baby because she was talking about good news which she had to tell him. But the good news was that Lindsay was accepted at a three-month course, where she should learn how to teach dancing. Currently, Connor and Lindsay had no time for a child, but they decided to have a baby next year.  
>Lindsay noted that Connors cell phone was ringing. "I have an appointment at our Dancing School", he told them before they got into the car. His cell phone reminded him about an important appointment with a technician: The stereo system in the small ballroom should be replaced.<br>So they drove directly to the beach, where the Dancing School was located. Sue looked thrilled at the blue ocean when they drove along the highway. She had never been at the sea and she hoped they wouldn´t spend the whole time with looking for a job because she would like to take a walk along the water. Sue began to like Los Angeles and she already did, when Lindsay once told her the weather was warm and sunny all the year.  
>The black car suddenly stopped in front of a yellow- painted house and Sue was more surprised. The house was painted with the same logo as the car. They got out and Connor hastened into the house, Lindsay and Sue followed him a little cozier. Connor and the technician looked at the music system in ballroom Two. The Dancing School Doyle had three ballrooms and one bar area. "It's very nice here", Sue said. She discovered a wall on which a tango dancing couple was painted and she also found some pictures from past dance parties. "Is that you?", she asked suddenly, pointing to a picture which showed Lindsay in a beautiful dress. On the photo she and Connor were dancing Jive.<br>"Yes, this picture was taken on our last Halloween party. We have theme parties every month to supplement our budget. On July 4th we´ll celebrate an Independence Day Party and we like to have fireworks..."  
>Sue nodded, she understood. Lindsay once told her on the phone she and Connor had less of a budget two years ago but they were the happiest people in the world. Since they had once participated in a dancing competition, the dancing school was better.<br>"Come on, I'll show you the beach", Lindsay suggested and pushed onto a glass door. Just behind the glass door there was a beautiful terrace on which the dance students used to sit in warm summer evenings. At the foot of the terrace was a white sand beach. Sue reached for Levis leash, they took off their shoes and with Lindsay, Sue walked through the water. She thanked again for the idea she should come to Los Angeles and that Lindsay had spoken with Sue's parents. Without Lindsay's organization talent she wouldn´t be here for sure.  
>The sea water splashed gently around her feet.<br>"Have you really taken the trouble and looked for an apartment for me?", Sue couldn´t believe it. Lindsay laughed and shook her head. Her hair danced over her shoulder. "It was no effort: I found a really nice apartment. It´s next to our apartment and you don´t even need to buy furniture... You can always stop by. When Connor ended his meeting with the technician, we´ll go home and you can see your apartment." When they walked along the water, they met some joggers and surfers.  
>"That's nice," said Sue, "And where is Claire? How is she?"<br>"Claire is doing well but currently she isn´t in town," Lindsay answered, "Claire, the baby and her husband take a trip around the world. Actually they wanted to travel to Australia but the guy in the travel agency was mistaking Australia for Austria and so their trip started in Europe… But I guess right now they are in Australia."  
>Sue nodded understandingly when they walked along the beach. "Connor seems to be very kind. Where did you meet him?"<br>"At the beach", Lindsay told, "He saved me from drowning... What about you? Have you already met someone?"  
>"No."<br>"Looks like we need to find a job for you AND the man of your dreams in Los Angeles", Lindsay laughed and Sue laughed, too. But she hoped Lindsay wasn´t serious. So far, Sue hadn´t meet a man who accepted she was deaf and she doubted that he ever existed.

Lindsay was relieved when Sue saw her new apartment in the afternoon and announced it was a very nice home. However, she didn´t want to stay here alone at night so she asked if Connor and Lindsay mind when Sue would come to the Dancing School to watch them at work. Connor and Lindsay usually taught their dancing classes separated, but to demonstrate their dancing skills to Sue, they put together two smaller classes today evening. Sue eagerly sat on the leather couch, watching every dancing step of her friends when Levi came to her and put his paw on her arm. "What´s wrong, Levi?" she asked, getting up. The dog went to a ringing phone. Because it was no telephone with display, which displayed the words of the caller, Sue couldn´t answer the call. Fortunately, the class was taking pause and then Connor took care about the phone, while Lindsay got the drinks for the students ready.  
>"We´ll have to buy a teletypewriter", Lindsay said, while Sue helped her to finish the drinks.<br>"Why?" Sue was confused now.  
>"Because I want that you stay. If you want you can help us in our Dancing School."<br>"You offer me a job in your Dancing School?", asked Sue. She didn´t know whether to rejoice or whether she should think it was terribly because Lindsay obviously didn´t believe that Sue would get a job. "How shall it work? I cannot work as a dancing teacher." When Sue wanted to listen to some music, she always turned her stereo on until it stops, so she could feel the vibration.  
>"We could need a little help in accounting, organization and promotion of the dancing school. I was able to help Connor but since the last two years our courses are fully booked. We have no time to take care about our accounting and I fear we lose track if it goes on. If you help I could focus for teaching... You don´t have to accept the job, but if you do, I promise you don´t have to dance one single step."<br>Sue thought about it and finally she nodded. She only wanted to help Connor and Lindsay until she had a decent job.

While Connor and Lindsay practiced a new dancing step in Paso Doble in the large ballroom next morning, Sue decided to start with the books. The monthly accounts and delivery notes were arranged very well. So it wouldn´t be difficult in continuing Lindsay's work. For a second she thought about what her parents and Lucy would think when they learned about her job in Connors and Lindsay dancing school.  
>She sat at the bar, watched the workout for a while and then she focused on the numbers on the sheet of paper. There was a note on the last electric bill was too expensive and they should search for a new provider. Sue decided she would decline the task and she asked if she could use the laptop to look on the Internet for some cheap electricity supplier. She was very focused on her work and she didn´t notice that a beverage supplier opened the door and entered with a cart, loaded with water bottles. He stopped in front of the bar and had expected the blond woman who worked there, turned around to him. But she didn´t respond.<br>"Sorry", he coughed, "I deliver the drinks."  
>She still didn´t respond. Only when a dog with golden fur got her attention she turned around to the guest. "Hello, can I help you?"<br>"I'm Jack", the young, dark-haired man said and was amazed at how pretty she was, "I deliver the drinks." He immediately noticed her blue eyes and he liked the way her long blond hair danced on her shoulders, when she nodded.  
>She leaned slightly over the bar and saw the water bottles.<br>"You work here? I've never seen you before."  
>"Yes, this is my first day. I am responsible for accounting."<br>"Will you tell me your name?"  
>Sue noticed she hadn´t introduced until now and she laughed nervously. "My name is Sue. Sue Thomas."<br>"And what´s your dog´s name...?", he pointed to the Golden Retriever.  
>"His name is Levi", she answered and smiled.<br>"So, Sue Thomas, would you...", Jack was interrupted, when the training in the large ballroom was over and Connor and Lindsay came to them. It seemed like they already knew Jack. "Jack, hello," Connor said slightly out of breath, "Where's Maury?"  
>"Uncle Maury is in the hospital because of a herniated disc. Until he is healthy again, I help in my parents´ company."<br>"An ungrateful job," Lindsay stated and Jack nodded in agreement. Jack's family owned large beverage markets in the city. It was a wealthy family and as far as Lindsay knew Jack's job was primarily to represent the company in public. That he now filled in for his sick uncle, was very friendly. Lindsay showed Sue, where the beverage supplier had to sign if she paid him for the drinks and she showed her the folder in which she had to file the papers.  
>Sue signed the shipping documents and when she handed Jack the paper, her hand accidentally brushed against his. He even had to smile when he had left the dancing school. So far, Jack hadn´t been interested in dancing. However, she could change that.<p>

Next day, Connors and Lindsay´s first dancing class started in the late afternoon and by then they spent the time on the beach. Lindsay was outraged when Sue told her she even had no bathing suits with her. "You can´t go to Los Angeles without a bathing suit. So you´re never be a real California Girl", Lindsay said and before they went to the beach, they had to go shopping first. She was searching in a small shop for a beach bag, shoes and some nice swimsuits which Sue could wear.  
>Lindsay commissioned Sue to plan the Independence Day Party and Sue hadn´t believed it could be so exhausting, to arrange a party for a dancing school: Yesterday, she and Lindsay chose a catering service that would bring the food. Sue should take care for the design of the tickets which would be printed by a printing company then. She should choose the decoration, order drinks (without exceeding a budget) and establish a schedule for when the decoration in the great ballroom could get ready. Because the 4th of July was a Saturday this year, the Saturday classes also need to be canceled and a new date should be found for it. It was now early June and she had only one month to organize everything. Sue was sure she´ll have lots of stress so she was very grateful that Connor and Lindsay wanted to spend the sunny morning on the beach. She could think about the party while she walked along the beach with Levi.<br>"Sue!", a voice shouted. Connor and Lindsay were too far away to make her aware that someone behind her demanded her attention.  
>"Sue!", Jack called her name again and she didn´t respond. Levi jumped on her and only now she noticed that Jack also jogged along the beach.<br>"Hi," she said, her arms crossed in front of her stomach. She didn´t know why she actually listened to Lindsay and had bought that tight, pink bikini. And why did she meet Jack just now?  
>"Hi, I ...", Jack was out of breath but he was still in high spirits. He stretched out to Levi. "Our first meeting yesterday was over faster than I expected", he began, "It would have been nicer if I hadn´t met you at work, because then I could ask immediately on a date without being interrupted by your friends."<br>"You ask me on a date?", she repeated.  
>"Yes," he nodded and smiled, "What about dancing?", he suggested, "Is Saturday okay?"<br>He was disappointed when she shook her head.  
>"I'm sorry, but I don´t like dancing," she reached for Levis collar.<br>"I can´t imagine someone who doesn´t like dancing is working in a dancing school."  
>"I can´t dance", her voice sounded serious, "I can´t even hear the music because I am deaf." Sue was waiting for his reaction. His facial expressions spoke volumes for her. He looked just as surprised and shocked as all the other people when they learned she was deaf.<br>"That´s everything I expected", she muttered and walked away with Levi. When she reached the place in the sand where Connor and Lindsay had settled down she grabbed her clothes and her beach bag. "I got to go, I have to be done with my party planning", she apologized and Lindsay and Connor looked at her confused. The weather was great, so this was no reason why she fled. Sue trudged through the sand alone until she reached the small house, which housed the dancing school. She entered the dancing school through the front door and discovered a stack of flysheets, which were left by the postman. She began to separate the important mail form advertising, while she noticed a blue flysheet: it told about a charity event in Los Angeles, where money for the NAD should be collected.  
>"Is everything all right?", Connor asked when he and Lindsay now also reached the dancing school.<br>"Here is a flyer from the NAD, The National Association for the Deaf", Sue gave them the flysheet and didn´t reply to Connor's question because she had not seen how he was speaking. She registered only a shadow that was moving behind her.  
>"I know this charity event", Connor said, "It doesn´t take place often, but the money will be donated to institutions which advance hearing-impaired people... It says this year even Marlee Matlin will come to see the gala."<br>"Who is Marlee Matlin?", asked Lindsay.  
>"She was the first deaf actress who has participated on Dancing with the Stars. I watched the show. She danced great, even if she couldn´t hear the music. Perhaps she will dance at the gala as well."<br>"So it´s a dance gala?"  
>"Yes," Connor nodded, "And incidentally we were invited to perform there but only if you want." He looked at his wife. Of course, Lindsay wanted to perform and she hugged him frantically.<br>"The flyer says the gala will be on 4th of July. The Independence Day Party is taking place at the same day", Sue recalled. She feared she should keep the party alive alone.  
>"It doesn´t matter: We´ll dance at the gala and then we celebrate our performance on our Independence Day Party", Connor suggested, "There is only one problem: We have to propose a second couple from our dancing school, which could perform."<br>This was truly a problem, because all of their students were dancing for pleasure. Most of them had no ambition for such an important event. But Lindsay already had an idea: "What about you, Sue? I know I promised you that you don´t have to dance but it would be the perfect event for you. We´ll find a partner for you and teach you how to dance."  
>"I can´t", Sue said nervously.<br>"Come on", Connor said, "Marlee Matlin also made it."  
>"But...", now Sue began to stammer, "Who will organize the party?"<br>"I´ll help you," Lindsay suggested, "Then we are done faster and you have time to focus on your training. Please, Sue, you would help us so much." Not to mention that Sue would have the chance to meet a nice man. But Lindsay didn´t say this.  
>Annoyed Sue rolled her eyes and Lindsay knew she had won. Now she only had to find a suitable partner for Sue.<p>

Suddenly her lunch tasted horrible. For some reason, she wished she could fly home on the spot, without waiting until three months were over. But then she tried to imagine what Lucy would say. Lucy would probably be very disappointed when she learned that Sue missed such a great opportunity.  
>After lunch, Sue tried to focus on the tickets for the Independence Day Party while Lindsay made a list of the needed drinks. Lindsay noted first that a man stood in the entrance door and watched them for a while. "Sue?" Lindsay once pushed on Sue's red blouse to get her attention. When Sue looked at her, she pointed to the entrance. "You have a visitor."<br>She swallowed when she saw Jack. "How does he know I'm here?"  
>"Maybe it´s because you´re working here?", Lindsay asked back, "Well, he called half an hour ago and asked about you." Jack told her on the phone about the conversation between him and Sue at the beach. He wanted to know why Sue knew what he was saying and Lindsay told him she was able to read lips.<br>"He would love to apologize to you. Give him a chance", with these words, Lindsay took care about the drinks list. She knew Sue hadn´t many dates before and Jack seemed to be very nice. When he asked her many questioned about Sue, Lindsay knew Jack was different than all the idiots, which Sue had ever met before or all the men that ruined dates when they learned she was deaf.  
>Sue jumped from the stool on which she sat and went to Jack. They left the building and walked through the sand with Levi.<br>"Sue, I..." Jack began after a pause, "I'm sorry I have been so rude."  
>"It was my fault. I shouldn´t have reacted in this impolite way..."<br>"It's very impressive how you deal with it... Is it difficult?"  
>"What?"<br>"Reading lips. I have read only 30% of spoken English is visible on the lips." He hoped she didn´t mind he had been informed about this.  
>"No, it´s not difficult. I already learned how to read lips when I was a child", Sue replied, "I´m allowed driving a car because my car is equipped with more mirrors. Levi is my hearing dog and all phones in my area have been replaced by a teletypewriter. Is there something you want to know?", now she even noticed she avoided him, "To be honest, I haven´t expect someone like you would ask me for a date. If you are deaf, there aren´t many people which are interested in you."<br>Jack nodded. He had no idea what to say. Normally he was not very cautious. If he wanted to meet a woman and win her, he pulled all the stops. But it was different with her and for a second he wondered if she was willing to get to know him, too.  
>"The fact you can´t hear my voice doesn´t change that I've asked you on a date." He was waiting for her reply.<br>Jack and Sue didn´t know that Lindsay watched their conversation: she stood at the glass wall in the large ballroom and watched them. "What's so interesting out there?", Connor asked amused after a while.  
>"I think I found a perfect dancing partner for Sue."<p>

After they returned, Sue and Jack were horrified when Lindsay and Connor told them they should be the second couple, which was supposed to dance at the charity event for the Dancing School Doyle. Randomly, Connor knew that Jack was forced by his mother to take dancing lessons in his youth. He would have to brush up his talent just a little while Lindsay already started to teach Sue the step sequences. Their dance was a Cha Cha Cha, a cheerful, fiery Latin dance. Connor and Lindsay wanted to dance an Argentine Tango and Lindsay already chose "Desilusion" as Song.  
>Jack also wasn´t pleased by the idea to dance at this fine, important gala. But if he could spend some time with Sue, he was ready. Even if she didn´t want to go out with him because she was afraid he might hurt her. He never wanted to do this. It never happened before that he fell in love with a woman at first sight.<br>In the evening after their first training Sue was tired, but she received a call. It was her friend Lucy, who asked if she had been doing well in Los Angeles. Sue talked about her apartment and she reported hesitantly about her job at the dancing school. She reported that Lindsay was very happy with Connor and when Lucy asked if there were other news, Sue talked about the NAD- gala and she should perform there. Suddenly, Lucy was excited: the performance at the gala meant Sue had to learn how to dance and Lucy assumed it was ballroom dancing. Lucy asked with whom she danced and if he was kind. Then Sue told she was already thrilled when she thought about the performance. So Lucy thought Sue had to like her dancing partner because she avoided her question. For Lucy it was as a positive sign. After the call Sue couldn´t stay in her apartment for one more second. In Levi's support she knocked against the door of Connors and Lindsay's apartment.  
>"I've just told Lucy on the phone about the performance at the NAD-Gala", Sue confessed when Lindsay answered the door, "I am afraid, she tells my parents, even worse, if they would come."<p>

Fortunately, the Independence Day Party was quickly organized and next to the regular classes at the dancing school Connor and Lindsay put all the energy in their training. After one week of training (Meanwhile, Levi even got his own basket in the dancing school) Sue watched how the two were rehearsing their Argentine Tango and she wished she could be such a talented dancer like Lindsay. When she was dancing, she thought, it may looks like a stiff broom. Lindsay on the other hand moved like a goddess, as if she wanted to seduce Connor with each dancing step.  
>"You have to learn to follow and to trust Jack during dancing", Connor said to her one day, "Close your eyes!"<br>"But then...", she gave up, "How will I know the dance is over?"  
>"If Jack stops for more than 20 seconds", Connor answered. He was a very strict teacher and sometimes Sue was dead tired when the training was over in the evening. But when she closed her eyes while dancing and just followed Jack, she moved like an elf. Jack liked it, when she lay gently in his arms and when they floated across the floor. Lindsay once told them dancing was a very glamorous sport and Sue tried to be as glamorous as possible.<br>In the next four weeks, they practiced their dance steps every day and there were even days, where Sue had to change her shirt six times because she and Jack were sweating in the heat of Los Angeles. Sue practiced her perfect, relaxed swiveling hips when she and Lindsay where shopping on the beach promenade. When Sue was dancing with Jack, he sang the lyrics for her so she could at least focus a bit on the music and Sue actually thought it was very nice and very sweet of him. Sometimes Sue agreed when Jack asked her to have dinner with him after training. Both even practiced dancing on the beach. Once they even stumbled and landed in the sand. Sue laughed, but then she realized she was in his arms and Sue decided to stop training for now. Jack knew why she did it: She felt very uncomfortable to come so close.  
>Jack would not mind if they came much closer. He liked her. Every time when a smile crossed her face he couldn´t breathe. When she touched him, his heart rate accelerated and her scent made him almost insane and... He had to correct: he didn´t like her, he loved her and it was a shame that she didn´t see what he saw in her. The last weeks with her have been like a dream and he couldn´t believe tomorrow evening the NAD- gala was already taking place. Jack knew that Sue currently wanted to stay in Los Angeles for only three months and tomorrow's 4th of July heralded the end of the first third. If she didn´t like Los Angeles, she would travel home again. He hoped this wouldn´t happen, because he couldn´t imagine life without her.<br>Damn, that really never happened to him before: he never crushed on a woman without having kissed her before. The trouble was he had no idea how he should tell Sue about it...

_Of all the girls I've known and I've known some _  
><em>Until I first met you I was lonesome <em>  
><em>And when you came in sight, dear my heart grew light <em>  
><em>And this ol 'world Seemed new to me <em>

_You're really sweet, well, I have to admit you _  
><em>These are the expressions that really fit you <em>  
><em>And so I've racked my brain, hoping to explain <em>  
><em>All the things that you do to me <em>

_Bei Mir Bist Du Schön, please let me explain _  
><em>Bei Mir Bist Du Schön, means you're grand <em>  
><em>Bei Mir Bist Du Schön, again I'll explain <em>  
><em>It means you're the fairest in the land <em> (a Quckstep, "Bei mir bist du schön" by The Puppini Sisters)

Tomorrow was their great performance and after Connor and Lindsay were practicing their dance one last time, it was time for the dress rehearsal for Jack and Sue.  
>"Come, your dress is ready", Lindsay said before Sue´s dress rehearsal should take place in the early evening and put a short, blue glittering dress with long sleeves and a low back on the counter.<br>"In this dress I may look like a canary bird," Sue doubted.  
>"No, in that dress you look like a fresh sea breeze. In your spare dress you´ll look like a canary bird", Lindsay showed her now the so-called spare dress: the tiered skirt made of yellow and orange fabric was short, too, and had a bulky train. The sparkling bra top of the dress was very tight and it was connected to the skirt by a narrow, also glittering piece of fabric.<br>"I can´t I wear this", said Sue and blushed.  
>"It fits wonderful: You have a fantastic shape and..."<br>"No, I can´t."  
>"Each of these dresses is made to customization", Lindsay sounded offended, "The two dresses cost $ 300. You MUST wear one of them, when you´re dancing. I also can´t find two all-new clothes for you within the next 24 hours."<br>Lindsay grabbed her best friends hand and together they went to the toilets of the dancing school. She persuaded Sue, to try on the clothes at least. Sue first tried on the blue dress and then the yellow one. "I think the yellow dress is much nicer. We should change the blue dress", Lindsay said when she brought the yellow dress in position, "But I ´m not asked. Probably you are wearing a potato sack tomorrow."  
>Sue saw Lindsay's words in the mirror of the ladies room and she was breathing. "I'm not good enough for a dance performance," Sue resigned. Only now it occurred to her that her spare dress brought the consequence Jack touched her skin while dancing.<br>"You're good enough... Don´t do this performance for me, or Jack, or for the people who will donate money at the charity event... Do it for you."  
>"I am the worst dancer who will ever perform."<br>"That's not true," said Lindsay. Then Sue saw, how Lindsay said in a mirror Jack had just arrived and he called for her.  
>"Sue, I know you're here! Levi is here", Jack called and Lindsay responded they just chose a dress.<br>"May I see it?", Jack didn´t even wait for an answer: Suddenly he stood in the doorway and watched her. He whistled appreciatively and Sue blushed. "I should change my clothes," she said and turned around, her arms crossed in front of her belly. Jack stretched out to her and held her by the wrist.  
>"You look very pretty," he said gravely, "Come on, we have no time. Connor is waiting for us and wants to start training."<br>"But the dress..."  
>"Go dancing," Lindsay made a gesture as if to shoo Sue, "You have to get a feel for the dress." Lindsay saw that Sue was very uncomfortable: when Jack touched her bare skin, she seemed to retreat and escape him. Lindsay also noted the confused face of her friend. For the first time since Sue was here, Lindsay wondered what they had actually done, when they proposed Sue and Jack as second dancing couple.<br>Connor wasn´t happy with Jack´s and Sue's performance, too. He stood with Lindsay at the entrance to the ballroom, his arms crossed in front of his chest and shook his head. He was glad they hadn´t chosen Slow Fox as dancing performance for Sue and Jack because this was a very difficult dance.  
>"Linds, I have a very bad feeling about the thing," Connor told her and she put her hand on his arm.<br>"I think you can make it. You prepared both to the best of your knowledge for the gala... Do you still remember how it was when you trained with me for a dance competition two years ago? You had only two weeks to teach me everything and you did very well. As you may know, I'm still doing this job and I'm very proud of it. Of course, falling in love with my good looking dancing teacher still helps but… You´re very talented."  
>"Thank you, sweetheart", he smiled at her and kissed her.<br>"You're welcome."  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you, too…. And now help them. I take the blue dress to our dressmaker for a change. Don´t come home too late. Tomorrow is an important day", his wife said and waved goodbye as she left the dancing school.  
>Connor decided to listen to his wife and so he showed them for the last time a dance step in the Cha Cha Cha, which was called Box. He then showed them again Kick Ball-Change and they decided to test their newly acquired knowledge to the music. Still, it was difficult for Sue to move to the music if she couldn´t see how Jack was counting for her. Connor was concerned this could be their biggest problem at the performance.<br>They practiced the song again and again until it was dark outside: Sue missed the start, forgot unintentionally a sequence of steps. She was frustrated and disappointed at the same time. She apologized to Jack when she danced a wrong step.  
>"That was the worst dress rehearsal I've ever seen," Connor said at last, after three hours and glanced at the clock, "I hope the performance tomorrow will be successful... Would you mind if we quit training today?", Connor was tired and almost fell asleep behind the music desk. Lindsay maybe already missed him and wondered why he didn´t come home. Even Levi, who had been resting next to the door, looked bored.<br>Connor turned off the stereo and switched off the light after Jack and Sue had left the ballroom. He gave them five minutes so they could exchange their dancing shoes for their everyday shoes and then he locked the door behind them. "See you tomorrow," Connor said to them and got in his black car, which was labeled with "Dancing School Doyle" in yellow letters.  
>"Shall I take you home?", Jack asked, "You shouldn´t be on the road alone in Los Angeles." His car was right outside the door of the dancing school.<br>"Thanks, but Levi is with me. I'm sure I´ll be fine." Sue looked down at the dog, who was sitting right next to her.  
>"Let's go for a walk," he suggested and offered her his arm. A smile crossed his face when she actually grabbed his arm and they walked side by side through the sand until they reached the beach promenade. He liked being with her and when they reached a section which was busier, Sue noticed some people were staring at her because of her colorful dress. Surely, even the people of Los Angeles haven´t seen a woman in a canary yellow dress walking on the beach promenade before.<br>"Just ignore them," Jack said, "You look great, I'm serious."  
>"It's not fair that I will destroy the show," Sue suddenly said, "You deserve a better partner."<br>"No, that's not true. You're doing very well and... ", from the corner of his eye he noticed a small club and above the entrance door, a colorful neon sign was gleaming. Then he heard Latin music, "I got an idea. I know how we can improve your technique." Again he didn´t wait for her reply but took her hand and pulled her and Levi to a small club. When she wanted to enter, the doorman said dogs were banned here and Sue had to leave Levi next to the front door. She found herself in a small club in which South American immigrants danced to the native sounds of Latin. Jack pulled her into the middle of a busy dance floor. The music was loud, but it wasn´t difficult for Sue to focus on what Jack said in the bright lights: "Latin American dances are full of passion and..."  
>"So you think I am not passionate enough?", she interrupted him. Jack watched how the bright lights of the club lighting danced in her blond, curly hair.<br>"I don´t know," Jack replied and he would have answered very happy he still had no opportunity to find out, but he didn´t, "But you're too shy." He grabbed her waist, put his hands on it and drew her to him until she was standing right in front of him. With wide eyes she looked at him. "I'm not shy," her voice trembled. She was not used to be touched in this way.  
>"You are... And you're pretty stubborn. But I like this", his left hand grabbed her right hand while his left hand lay on her waist and he began to move with her. She held her breath when she realized his hands were on her skin again.<br>"If you're not shy, as you claim, you won´t mind if you have to dance with someone else."  
>Her eyes became even wider and she shook her head.<br>"Okay," Jack laughed. Their movement was transformed into a rotation and Jack told her she should focus on the beat of the music if she could feel it. And she should adapt to his movements. She shouldn´t dance with her head but with her heart. Sue laughed happily when she figured out it worked. She moved on the dance floor and together they danced a further rotation. Then Jack stopped with her, the song was over. Both gasped breathlessly for air as the DJ hung up a new Cha Cha Cha by Jennifer Lopez and then Jack began to dance with her.  
>She stepped back, without releasing his hand. Jack grabbed for her hips and pulled her to him again. His hand was on her thigh, which she threw around his leg. She leaned back and for one moment, she was dizzy. Sue thought she never let herself fall like this before. It was a wonderful feeling to be able to see the lights on the ceiling of the club for a moment. She raised her upper body again and wrapped his arms tightly around Jack. He also pressed her body to him. Almost automatically their lips met for a first passionate and impatient kiss.<p>

Next morning Sue entered her apartment tired. Levi ran through the living room, barking. Lindsay in the apartment next door had probably heard Levi´s barking, she knocked on the door and the dog tried to get Sue's attention. Lindsay looked relieved, when Sue finally opened the door. "Where have you been?", Lindsay asked when she entered, "I wanted to show you the changed blue dress yesterday evening." Under her arm she was carrying the blue, in foil wrapped, dress.  
>"I´ve been with Jack."<br>"All night long?"  
>"Yes", Sue nodded when she sat down with Lindsay. "We were dancing in a club yesterday evening after our training," Sue told, "He tried to teach me then I kissed him. It was so…", Sues eyes glittered,"...We then went back to his car and he invited me to a cup of coffee but I told him, he should better take me home. Then he looked a little hurt and I couldn´t resist, I kissed him again... I don´t know what he did but I couldn´t let him go. We had a wonderful night together", Sue thought about how she had felt him with every heartbeat, every breath, every kiss, every touch and every fiber of her body and how deep and how intense it was. "I woke up this morning alone and my first thought was that Jack was gone. I almost forgot we were in his apartment and as it turned out, he wasn´t gone: He prepared breakfast." And when they said goodbye ten minutes ago in his car with a kiss, he told her he already missed her.<br>"If you can stay for breakfast, it's serious... Are you ready for tonight?"  
>"Yes," Sue nodded, "I'm ready."<p>

"You look great," Lindsay announced when they met at the building, were the gala took place. She was glad Sue had decided to wear the yellow dress. Like last night she wore her hair in curls, because Jack seemed to like it. Jack had kissed her lovingly, when he picked her up at home and for one moment, she longed to lie in his arms.  
>"Thank you, you look great, too," Sue assured her. Lindsay was wearing a black dress which gave the appearance that it was not sewn on the right side of the body. She thought the dress with flesh-colored material on the site was very attractive. Her also curly, blond hair was put into a ponytail and secured with a red flower. Connor looked very chic in his black suit, white shirt and black bow tie.<br>"What time is it?", Lindsay wanted to know and Connor responded the gala would begin in five minutes. Together with Lindsay, he would go to the waiting area for the dancers and perhaps they would even meet the odd celebrity. After all, they were in Los Angeles...  
>On the way to the lounge for the dancers Sue asked whether Lindsay had discovered Lucy somewhere. She almost had forgotten she had told Lucy about the gala on the phone. It just occurred to her this morning when she discovered a bracelet in her jewelry box after taking a shower. The bracelet was a birthday present by Lucy. Until now, Sue had not discovered her friend. So in the lounge they sat down at the table which was reserved for the Dancing School Doyle. Jack grabbed her hand comfortingly and Sue was cold when she saw her friend Lucy at a table on the opposite side of the dance floor. Apparently, Lucy had also seen her because she waved to her. It wasn´t Lucy's presence, which scared her but Lucy had also told her parents. When she saw her parents, she withdrew from Jack's hand and whispered to Lindsay, she found Lucy.<br>A host opened the gala, while a very pretty woman in a blue evening dress translated in sign language for the deaf audience. The opening speech lasted nearly fifteen minutes, when the first couple from a different dancing school came onto the dance floor for a Slow Waltz. The couple danced very well and after that Connor and Lindsay had to make their way to the floor entrance.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, now you´ll see Connor and Lindsay Doyle from Dancing School Doyle in Los Angeles," said the host and the audience clapped when the two walked onto the dance floor. Sue saw that Lindsay was a bit excited. But when the music began, Lindsay's nervousness was swept away and they danced just as passionate as during their training.<br>Sue and the audience clapped excitedly when the Tango was over. Even if she hadn´t heard the music, the show was perfect for Sue. Now a couple from a dancing school in Santa Monica was invited onto the dance floor, then Jack and Sue had to go to the floor entrance. They should be the fourth couple, which performed this evening.  
>The performance of its predecessor didn´t care Sue and Jack. Lindsay hugged Sue one last time when they met and wished her a lot of fun. Sue stared nervously at the feet of the couple, who danced at the moment.<br>To get her attention, Jack briefly touched her shoulder. "Are you nervous?", he asked and she looked at him. "I´m dying in excitement," she admitted. She grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly, until the host on the dance floor announced: "Also from the Dancing School Doyle you´ll see now Miss Susan Thomas and Mister Jack Hudson."  
>Hand in hand they went out onto the dance floor. Jack gave Sue one last encouraging smile, before he released her hand, so she could place herself at the beginning of the parquet. There, her choreography began. He was glad he had not written his full name on the entry form.<br>The lights shone on them, the music began to play and this time Sue didn´t miss her entry. It was like yesterday evening when she and Jack were dancing between all the people in the small club. Sue was even flirting with him while they danced. They danced perfectly and hot, like last night.

_If you don't get enough I´ll make it double_  
><em>I got my boy in big, big trouble<em>  
><em>You know I want ya, atracao ahi (ratata)<em>  
><em>You got a lot of sex appeal,<em>  
><em>Don´t play along because I'm for real.<em>  
><em>You see that road isn`t meant for me<em>  
><em>you know I want you amarrao aqui<em>

_Oh ya papi, you're like a mocha,_  
><em>Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca<em>  
><em>Oh ya papi, you're like a mocha,<em>  
><em>Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca.<em>

_Rabiosa._  
><em>Rabiosa.<em>  
><em>Come pull me closer.<em>  
><em>Just say rabiosa, rabiosa.<em>  
><em>Come pull me closer.<em>  
><em>Rabiosa, if you don't get enough I`ll make it double <em> (a Cha Cha Cha, "Rabiosa" by Shakira)

The crowd clapped excitedly as they finished their dance in the same pose in which she kissed him for the first time. Jack grabbed her hands and smiled at her. Then he embraced her and they walked out. At the entrance to Connor and Lindsay were waiting for them. "You were so great!", Lindsay yelled in joy and hugged her thrilled.  
>Sue laughed and cried at the same time.<br>"You improved a lot," said Connor also noted, "Even I didn´t expect you would be so good." So he was very impressed.  
>Lindsay asked if her friends wanted a drink and together they sat down at their table. They drank some champagne before they would return to the dancing school: After all their Independence Day Party was waiting for them. They drove back to the dancing school in two spate cars. The parking areas in the street were all occupied and Connor was glad he owned a private parking area in front of the house. But when they entered the dancing school, they wondered why it was so quiet and dark. They had expected the Independence Day Party was in full swing, but instead there was silence. Jack put his arm around Sue's waist to comfort her and told her not to be disappointed because no one came to a party she had organized.<br>"They're probably all at the gala", Connor suggested sad, at that moment someone flicked on the lights in the large ballroom. All dancing students came: they clapped and whistled and also three other guests had arrived.  
>"Claire!", Lindsay yelled and embraced her friend, "It's so nice you're back."<br>"Hey, we couldn´t miss your appearance at the NAD-Gala."  
>"You watched it?"<br>"It´s broadcasted on the church channel", Claire explained, "And you danced fantastic!" Now, Claire discovered her friend Sue. They embraced warmly and Claire told her she had danced fabulously.  
>"She's right, Sue, you danced beautifully," Lucy smiled and hugged Sue. Lucy knew the address of the Dancing School by Claire. They were talking on the phone this morning and Claire had reported she had returned with her husband and baby from their world tour.<br>While Lucy still hugged Sue, Jack told her he would get her something to drink. With a surprised expression on her face Lucy was watching him when he went to the bar with Connor and Lindsay. "This is your dance partner, right?", Lucy asked and Sue nodded, "Seems like your move to Los Angeles was worth it. He seems to be very friendly."  
>"He is. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. I think I love him."<br>"You think?"  
>"No, I know."<br>"Then you should tell him, for the case if you haven´t done this until now," Lucy suggested and Sue stretched to see what Jack was doing. He was apparently talking to his parents: the man with whom he was talking looked a lot like him. Sue could see by their faces they were very satisfied with his performance today. The woman who was his mother even said: "I had no idea you´re such a great dancer!"  
>Then a very pretty, dark-haired woman hugged Jack tight and he returned the gesture with a big smile on his face. Sue looked scared at Lucy. Jack never told her he´d have a girlfriend. When Jack let her go, Sue watched how his mother told him his girlfriend seemed to be very nice. Then his mother turned away and Sue could not see what she was talking about.<br>"You know about his girlfriend?", Lucy asked worried and Sue shook her head. She became aware that Jack had only used her and played with their feelings last night. With dry mouth she walked on the dance floor between the dancing couples and stopped in front of Jack. She felt suddenly ill.  
>"Sue, meet my parents," said Jack to her, "And this is Jane..."<br>"You're not a bit better than all the men I met before," she interrupted him and he had no idea why she said that, "I never want to see you again, Jack. I hope you´ll be happy with your girlfriend." She was left with a broken heart.  
>Jack didn´t understand and he wanted to ask her what she meant, but she already ran away. On the dance floor she pushed Lindsay aside because she was crying and she could not see properly.<br>Lindsay apologized to Connor for a moment and followed her friend. Sue was sitting on the wooden staircase of the terrace, leading to beach. "What happened?", Lindsay asked and Sue replied, sobbing she had just learned about Jack's secret girlfriend. Lindsay turned around and saw Jack discussing with his parents and a pretty, dark-haired woman in a black cocktail dress.  
>"Can you still remember when Claire and I came to Los Angeles because Aidan left me?", Lindsay asked suddenly and Sue nodded, "Aidan then showed up here because he wanted me back. He told Connor he would marry me, but it was a lie. He wanted that Connor hated me. Fortunately, Peter told him Aidan was telling a lie and when I tried to fly home Connor stole a microphone from a service lady at the airport and then he made an announcement throughout the building that he loves me and can´t live without me."<br>"What do you want to say with this story?"  
>"The dark-haired woman who embraced Jack named Jane," Lindsay told, "She is Jack's twin sister."<br>"She isn´t his girlfriend?", asked Sue. Tears were still glittering in her eyes.  
>"No," Lindsay shook her head, "What are you waiting for?... Go and get your man." Claire told her these words, once.<br>Sue nodded frantically, got up and entered the large ballroom. She was looking for Jack and of course Lucy noticed how excited she suddenly was. When she couldn´t find Jack, she asked Connor, who helped Peter and Claire with the drinks at the bar. Connor explained Jack had left the building and he had hardly finished speaking when Sue was already rushed to the door.  
>She saw how he got into his car. His sister and his parents also entered a car.<br>"Jack!", she cried and he paused.  
>She ran after him and when she reached him, she threw her arms frantically around his neck. "I'm sorry," she told him, "I had no idea she is your sister. I totally overreacted."<br>"You did", Jack agreed.  
>"I have never been so angry before", Sue confessed, "Maybe it's because... Because..." Now she even stuttered. "…Because I've fallen in love with you. This never happened to me before."<br>He drew her to him and put his arms around her. "Does that mean you forgive me?", Sue asked and now she felt how Jack nodded. "You know, I wanted to introduce you to my parents, when you gave me marching orders," he told her then, "I never met a woman before who´s so important to me that my parents need to know her… I can´t live without you." And then he signed I love you.  
>Suddenly Sue knew Lucy was right: her move to Los Angeles was really worth it.<br>Lindsay and Lucy were very relieved when they watched how Sue was in Jack's arms and he kissed her lovingly. Their plan, to help Sue finding a new job and also the love of her live in Los Angeles, had worked.

"I can´t believe you´re moving out, today," Lindsay said on a sunny Saturday morning two months later, a little wistfully, when she helped Sue to pack her things in crates. It was a shame that she moved out of the apartment next to hers.  
>"It's not forever," said Sue, "I´ll be back soon and then Levi and I will visit you."<br>Lindsay nodded. The past three months with Sue were very nice. Since they had not to train for the performance at the NAD-gala, they had much more time to enjoy their free time and they showed Sue the sights of the city. Sue had learned to love her job at the dancing school, stopped to search for another job and she hadn´t given up dancing after her performance at the gala. She and Jack were still a good team. But now she was sad because she didn´t live longer door to door with her best friends.  
>"You and Jack are actually moving in an apartment together," said Lindsay, "It´s incredibly romantic you found your true love in the City of Angels, too."<br>"Even I can´t believe it ", Sue agreed and on the stairs she handed Jack a heavy box.  
>"What are you talking about?", he asked and smiled at her.<br>"About you," Sue smiled and kissed him.  
>"What's in the box?"<br>"Levi´s things." She laughed when he shook his head and carried the box to his car.  
>What Sue had told to Lucy two months ago was the truth. He was the best thing which ever happened to her and she never wanted to leave him ever again. They would stay together forever. She was so sure about that. There was no goodbye to Los Angeles.<br>And maybe Lucy would also find the love of her live, when she came to visit soon...

_(So stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded_  
><em>(I got my love) Love all around ya<em>  
><em>(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya<em>  
><em>And that'll end ya<em>  
><em>You should surrender, You'll never win<em>  
><em>Unless you give in<em>  
><em>So won't you give our love a chance?<em>  
><em>Or do you only wanna dance? <em> (a Mambo, Mya with "Do you only wanna dance?")

Fin


	2. Part 3

Title: Do you only wanna dance? Part 3  
>Author: DancingStar<br>Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas F. / Castle  
>Pairing: Connor Lindsay, Jack/ Sue, Rick/ Kate  
>Rating: 12<br>Category: Romance, AU  
>Summary: Connor and Lindsay are invited to a special competition ...<br>Comments: _I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year._  
>Also thank you for staying with me and reading my stories! See you next year!<p>

**Do you only wanna dance? Part 3**

"Connor where are the candles?", Lindsay asked one evening in December. The last dancing students had already gone home, but for today Jack and Sue wanted to visit them. There was also good news and they wanted to tell it to their friends. Later, they sat on the beautiful furniture and enjoyed the warm air. It was winter, but here in Los Angeles the sun was still shining. Only the water in the sea was so cold that you couldn´t swim in it. At some distance, the ocean roared and Sue was very excited to hear what the good news was. Connor welcomed Levi and the dog barked excitedly.  
>"We´ll fly to England," Lindsay suddenly said and beamed.<br>"What?", Sue asked, who had expected different news.  
>"Connor and I will enter the World Championship of Ballroom and Latin dances in Blackpool. The competition is taking place in two weeks and we would like to participate", Lindsay explained and Sue got infected by the excitement. "That sounds so exciting... We´ll come with you, of course", Sue suspected leaving the dancing school for a few weeks shouldn´t be a problem.<br>"This is a rather inappropriate moment to fly to England," Jack said.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because it´s the world premiere of X Men in two weeks," he replied, "There are definitely advantages to live in Los Angeles," he told to his girlfriend.  
>"You can also watch the movie in three weeks," Sue said now, "Connor and Lindsay won´t never have the chance to dance at the World Cup." Sue already decided: She also thought that Connor and Lindsay should fly to England.<br>"We can´t leave the dancing school," Connor suddenly said, "Of course it's great that we were invited to Blackpool, but what if we don´t make it?... We could also lose a lot of customers if we take some vacation during the Christmas season for two weeks."  
>"I got an idea," Jack said, "Why don´t we ask your Uncle Rick."<br>"Uncle Rick?," Connor repeated, "You mean, writer boy Uncle Rick?"  
>"He´s a good dancer, at least," said Jack. He knew that Richard Castle participated at Dancing with the Stars and had come a long way. He almost won the season. Jack owed the love for dancing to his girlfriend Sue. Although she was deaf, it was commonplace for her to help in the dancing school in every minute she could.<br>"And now?", Sue asked.  
>"We´ll fly to Blackpool. What else?", Lindsay answered and Connor looked at her gravely, "That could be the biggest thing which ever happened to us…. We should call your uncle and ask him if he can come and keep an eye on our dancing school for two weeks. Perhaps it´s also a kind of magnet for the public your uncle is here."<br>"All right," Connor gave in. He just hoped his wife was right. Previously he hadn´t told her his uncle wasn´t easy to handle...

Two days later, Rick Castle arrived in Los Angeles. Previously he had talked to Connor on the phone and announced he didn´t had to pick him up at the airport because Rick would come with another flight. For this reason, Rick had to hire a Porsche and then drove to the dancing school which was located at the beach. Connor was pleased to see his uncle again. Most recently, he had seen him when he and Lindsay got married. But one small detail disturbed Connor very much: "Where is Alexis?", he said. He was surprised that Ricks daughter hadn´t come. She was certainly the most reasonable of the two and if Alexis were here Connor would have known his dancing school in safe hands. Now they had a problem...  
>"Alexis and my mother moved to the Hamptons, like every Christmas."<br>"Rick", now also Lindsay, who had just finished her first dancing class today, discovered the visitor and hugged him briefly, "I'm glad you're here. How was your flight?"  
>"Very well, thank you," Rick looked around, "How are you?"<br>"We´re fine, thanks. By the way that's Jack and Sue, our friends", Lindsay pointed to the couple, who now left big ballroom. Rick shook hands with them.  
>"Are there any other news?"<br>"Oh, next week we´ll fly to Blackpool where the world championship in ballroom dance takes place and we´ll participate..."  
>"That sounds great," Rick interrupted her, "But why did you invite me if you leave L.A. next week?"<br>"We thought you could take care of our dancing school."  
>"When you invited me to Los Angeles you didn´t tell about that I must keep an eye on your dancing school!", Rick was horrified.<br>"If we had told you, you wouldn´t have come here," Connor said, "We're only two weeks away and you're the only one whom we entrust the job."  
>"But... I thought the competition is over next week."<br>"We want to stay in England for one more week."  
>"Is there really no one who can do that?" Rick didn´t want to have responsibility for a dancing school.<br>"No," Connor told, "I don´t understand your problem if..."  
>Lindsay joined him and calmed him. She reached for Connors hand and smiled at him. Connor sighed, because he knew what that meant. "You're a good dancer," she began, "In addition, you're a superstar. This is good for business."<br>"Am I?", Rick asked.  
>"Yes," Lindsay drew out the word, "Please help us. We would do whatever you want."<br>"Whatever?"  
>"Whatever, trust me," Lindsay reassured him.<br>"Well, I believe I can´t do that by myself. I need some help."  
>"Then you shall have help. Sue and I will take care of it. We promise. "<p>

Rick joined the daily routine of the dancing school from the beginning and so Lindsay could keep her promise and found someone who helped him, Rick took her last class in the evening. As a participant in a dancing show, there should be no problem, to teach the students a waltz turn. Rick was surprised that nobody seemed to know him and he even had fun (when he taught a Cha Cha Cha to "Highway to hell" by ACDC and hopped around like a guitar hero). "I know you aren´t in the mood for Christmas songs," said Rick. Outside, the sun shone, while he had to teach dancing lessons with Christmas songs. The evening was smoothly and at 10 p.m. Connor and Rick sent her home the last students.  
>"What are you doing here?", Rick asked when he noticed how Sue and Lindsay had started a laptop at the bar of the dancing school and they were talking about something important. Levi was resting on the floor and looked bored.<br>"We´re looking after a dancing partner for you," Lindsay decided, "After all, you shouldn´t get any stupid ideas while we are in Blackpool... And you wanted some help." Lindsay and Sue seemed to consider which skills his partner should bring.  
>"She has to be a strong person," Sue thought, "And she must be able to dance. She should be ambitious."<br>"And she should be pretty," Rick exclaimed and Lindsay and Sue looked at him incredulously. Sue wanted to ask if Connor was really sure he wanted transfer the responsibility for the dancing school to his uncle for two weeks and if he thought it was wise to hire a complete stranger as his minder. "I already know where to find this person," Rick suggested, sat between the two, reaching for the laptop. On the Internet, he chose a website, replied at the question what his location was. The question if he was looking for a male or a female dancing partner, Rick confirmed with female. In Los Angeles there were many women who sought someone who joined them on a dancing class. Via the online portal people could anonymously get in contact and if they liked each other, they could meet.  
>"That sounds very good," Sue pointed to a small photo and read: "Ladybug, Female, 64 years. Experience in salsa, Disco Fox and Argentine Tango and ballet."<br>"This sounds very old and boring," Rick complained. He clicked on the photo, which Ladybug had added to her profile and he agreed internally: Ladybug actually seemed to be very old. "What about her?", Rick said.  
>"?" Lindsay asked. She had to admit she liked 's Profile: liked Standard- and Latin dances and she was looking for a dancing partner because she had moved to the city of angels for professional reasons. also wrote she was a police officer and Lindsay was very much impressed. She suspected, however, she was Rick's choice because he liked her profile picture: In the photo she was wearing her long dark hair in curls and her eyes were shining.<br>"The profile is already three years old," Sue said.  
>"So what? Let's try to get in touch with her. Maybe she´s still looking for a dancing partner", Rick was suddenly very excited.<br>"Oh God, you´re dating any woman who didn´t hide till you´re counting to three, hm?", Lindsay noted.  
>"Except from you," Rick said, "Finally, you´re my nephew´s wife."<br>"Fortunately," Lindsay muttered and rolled her eyes.  
>"And I´m not dating you," Rick turned around to look at Sue, "Although you look like Shakira but you´re something like my niece, too."<br>"Thank god," Sue grabbed the laptop and sighed, "I think we should call . It doesn´t matter if she refuses."  
>"Well," Lindsay gave in, "We´ll invite her." Lindsay and Sue shut down the laptop and in the corner of her eye she noticed, Rick was delighted that they at least wanted to call .<p>

Next day came to the dancing school and after Lindsay had talked to her for some minutes, she decided to like her and if Rick would do the same, nothing was standing in the way of collaboration. Lindsay and Sue asked a lot of questions to who´s name in real life was Kate. Rick watched the interview from a distance and a hand ran through his hair. Then he decided to join the three women who were sitting at the bar.  
>"Can you tell me where you want to go?", a voice suddenly asked and Rick turned around. Connor was standing in front of him.<br>"I wanted to...", Rick began but Connor interrupted him: "I know exactly what you're doing. Don´t you think Lindsay and Sue should finish the conversation?"  
>"What, if she refuses? Maybe I should just talk to her."<br>"Do you want to risk it?"  
>"Don´t worry, I'm prepared."<br>Connor didn´t believe what Rick had just said.  
>"With questions," his uncle added, "What did you think?" Rick didn´t care that Connor had told him not to interrupt the conversation. He wanted to get to know . So he grabbed the free bar stool next to the pretty, brown-haired woman and sat down beside her. "Hi, I'm Rick," he said and got a surprised look on her, "You must be ."<br>"Actually, my name is Kate," she corrected him, "Who are you?"  
>"The reason why you're here," he grabbed her hand and held it for an unusually long time. She seemed not to like him. "Sorry," Connor now reached the table and Kate looked at him in confusion, too, "I couldn´t stop him."<br>"This is my husband Connor," Lindsay told Kate, "Connor, this is Kate, better known as ."  
>"Hi ... I'm sorry for interrupting the conversation," he grabbed his uncle´s shirt and then pulled Rick away from the bar, "Let's go back." He then sent Rick out to get some CDs, when Kate already said goodbye to Lindsay and Sue.<br>"It's easier to keep a bag of fleas," Kate said.  
>Connor nodded, "Yes, that's my uncle."<br>"Well, you´re lucky: I'm having some vacation in the two weeks you will spend in Blackpool. There will be no problem to take care of your uncle."  
>"Actually, I thought you´d help him to watch the dancing school... Anyway: I know my uncle isn´t easy. How much is your valuable time?"<br>"You want to pay me?"  
>"It's a job, right? Let's just say you are his babysitter, okay?"<br>"Agree."

One week later, Rick had become accustomed to the daily routine in the dancing school and Kate seemed to have fun, too. They decorated the ballrooms for Christmas and Lindsay showed them how they had to teach the students and presented them a solemn black book. "This is my calendar," she said, "This is what you have to teach in each lesson during the next two weeks. Please adhere to it."  
>Kate nodded in agreement. Rick didn´t seem to be interested in Lindsay's instructions because he was barely listening.<br>"Lindsay," Connor exclaimed. He waited outside because he had already loaded his car with the suitcases. Rick should take Connor, Lindsay, Sue and Jack to the airport. During his stay, Rick had to use the black car, which was labeled with the logo of the dancing school and of course he didn´t like this idea: he would love to keep the borrowed Porsche to impress Kate because he found her very attractive. That she hadn´t accepted his invitations for dinner yet, got him disappointed but he never gave up. She didn´t even respond to his flirting.  
>Now Connor entered the small building and gave a keychain to his uncle. "These are the keys. You have to lock the door every night, okay? Next Monday there´s a beverage delivery and the cleaning company stops by next Thursday and cleans the floor. The Christmas Party will take place on December 23re. It´s organized and you just have to play the music. Stick to the opening times and Lindsay calendar and... no parties, did you hear? We´ll be back at January 2nd", before he finally handed the keys to Rick, he pulled it back again.<br>"Don´t worry, Connor. I'll take care about everything, "Kate promised, and now Connor gave the keys to his uncle. Rick took them to the airport and in some way he was glad to finally be rid of them...

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _  
><em>just like the ones I used to know <em>  
><em>Where the treetops glisten, <em>  
><em>and children listen <em>  
><em>To hear sleigh bells in the snow <em>

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _  
><em>With every Christmas card I write <em>  
><em>may your days be merry and bright <em>  
><em>and may all your Christmases be white <em> (a Slow Fox, "White Christmas" by Lady Gaga)

The flight to Blackpool lasted eleven hours and Sue was amazed at how cold it was in an airplane at night. She had never left America and that's why this trip to England was something special for her. In this town even the annual Blackpool Dance Festival took place. It was one of the oldest dance competitions in the world.  
>"My goodness," Sue marveled, when she left the airport, "It's really cold." When she had lived in Ohio, there was snow every year. In Los Angeles, however, it never snowed.<br>"I've never seen snow before," Jack said, "except on television." He and Connor had never left Los Angeles before, so they had never seen real snow and they both always wanted to have white Christmas.  
>First they drove to the hotel to rest for a while. In the evening they wanted to see the Blackpool Tower, before they went to the warm up for the World Cup tomorrow.<br>Next day, Connor and Lindsay arrived as the last couple at the workout and before they entered the large ballroom, where the other couples already danced, they had to register at the supervisor. Through the window they could see how well the others danced.  
>"Hi, Connor and Lindsay Doyle," Connor thought it was a formality they had to sign up. The young man glanced at his list. "Sorry, you aren´t on the participants list," he apologized.<br>"What? That can´t be", Connor turned around to Lindsay, who rolled a little bit amused with her eyes, "Take a look again. Connor and Lindsay Doyle from Los Angeles."  
>The man checked the list again and shook his head. "No, you aren´t on the list, but... Here´s a man named Connor Dole from Los Angeles." He seemed to realize what the problem was and Connor understood: Connor Dole was a fairly well-known ballroom dancer, who also lived in Los Angeles and he suspected there had been a mistake.<br>"Excuse me for a moment," the supervisor went with his list in a small office across the ballroom. There he discussed five minutes with the secretary of his boss and then he came back to Connor and Lindsay. "I talked to my boss," the man said, "You´re allowed to participate in the competition. Calling the real participant and invite him is impossible. You´ll get a wild card." Then he went away and Connor and Lindsay were confused so they had to sit down for a moment.  
>"I can´t believe we´re here because of confusion," Connor said, "Oh God, I feel terrible. What, if we get the chop in the first round?", he asked. That would be very embarrassing.<br>"We won´t get the chop in the first round," Lindsay disagreed.  
>"You saw our competitors!", Connor sounded a little desperate. Now that he knew they shouldn´t be here, he didn´t believe they still had a chance. It had been easier when he thought they deserved to be here.<br>Discouraged Connor shook his head. "To be honest I knew from the beginning that something´s wrong," he said, "We never participated in tournaments. So why should we get invited to a world championship?"  
>"If you wouldn´t believe in yourself, you never had come here."<br>"At that time I thought they would have invited us and then we found out", he stopped, "They invited a guy who´s having almost the same name as me. We shouldn´t even be here!"

From this time Connor and Lindsay decided avoiding the training, which officially took place before the championship. From now on hey danced in the empty conference hall of their hotel, because it wasn´t used currently. It was Lindsay's idea because she thought if Connor saw the competitors, he was done this his confidence. He wasn´t the type who cared about what others thought about him, he had taught her to dance, then six months ago he prepared Jack and Sue for the NAD-gala. The two were a special challenge because Sue was deaf, but she and Jack still loved dancing. Occasionally, they helped out in some lessons whenever it was possible. Lindsay talked to Connor about the things he had done and she finally made it that he was proud of it.  
>"You're right, at least we should try," he told her one evening when they danced a rumba, "But that won´t change the fact that I have a strange feeling about going it."<br>"I´m with you," Lindsay whispered and when she danced a turn, she threw her arms around Connor's neck and kissed him. At that moment the door to the congress room opened. "So you won´t never get anywhere", Jack's voice almost sounded a little bit angry, "I thought you want to train and not kissing along."  
>"We had lots of training today," Connor disagreed. Now Sue and Levi also entered the big, empty room.<br>"Jack, leave them alone. They dance very well." Sue couldn´t see then Jack muttering something to himself, but Lindsay noticed. "Is everything alright between you and Jack?", she asked when Sue was standing beside her with Levi.  
>"Of course," Sue smiled, "We love each other, as if it´s our first day."<br>"The first day had to wait for a long time, do you remember?"  
>Sue blushed. "I know. We love each other very much and it's all right. Jack is sometimes... a little unromantic."<br>Jack walked up to her, because he had heard what she had just said. "I'm not. I just think it´s a great chance for Connor and Lindsay, " Jack told her and kissed Sue, "And in my mind that requires a lot of training... You know I love you."  
>Then Jack had gone to talk to Connor.<br>"I'll tell you the secret of our relationship," Lindsay said and by her facial features Sue realized that she spoke very softly, "The secret of a happy relationship is to dance. Sometimes I dance for Connor to "You can have your on leave" at home in nothing but a tight nightie."  
>Sue looked at her amazed and Lindsay began to giggle. "Let's go to our rooms. It's late.", They agreed and Lindsay was relieved when she finally took off her dancing shoes and fell with outstretched arms on the bed. "Oh, I'm so tired," she moaned, "What about you? Aren´t you tired?", she then asked Connor.<br>"A little bit. But mostly I'm concerned."  
>"Because of the competition?"<br>"No, I tried to call Rick, but he doesn´t answer the phone in our dancing school and he doesn´t answer his cell phone."  
>"It's now after 2 p.m. in Los Angeles," Lindsay glanced at her alarm clock beside the bed, "Probably he and Kate are very busy with teaching classes."<br>"I hope you're right and they´re fine," Connor said.

"Get out of my eyes!", Kate shouted angrily and hastened to come out of the big ballroom. Countless pairs of eyes followed her.  
>"What have I done?", Rick was a loss, he ran after her.<br>"That's a pretty stupid question, Richard Castle!"  
>That she called him with his full name, wasn´t a good sign, Rick thought. "Come on, the students are waiting. We still need to..."<br>"You can´t grab my butt in public!"  
>"My hand slipped!", Rick defended himself and at that moment the phone rang, "Come on, Kate! It was an accident. You've turned too quickly."<br>"That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard!", her eyes sparkled at him angrily and her hair literally flew around her shoulders when she turned to him and he grabbed her wrist, "Let me go!"  
>While they had their dispute, the phone rang on and on. "Kate, I told you I'm sorry."<br>"Monkey head!," Kate exclaimed, "Since I´m here, you try to flirt with me." In addition, Rick had tried to kiss her under the mistletoe, but Kate had refused.  
>The phone had stopped ringing, but now the phone in Ricks pocket started playing music and he decided to ignore. "But...", before Rick could say anything, Kate turned around, "Would you now please act professionally and come back with me to the ballroom and teach dancing to an end? Otherwise, I'm telling Connor, when he´s back."<br>"You don´t dare!", Kate grumbled.  
>To confirm what he said Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "What a coinkidinky!", he laughed when he saw the number on the display, "He´s calling at the moment."<br>When Kate heard that, she rolled her eyes and passed by Rick, she walked back into the ballroom. Satisfied Rick put his cell phone away until it finally stopped ringing.

_I don´t want a lot for Christmas _  
><em>there is just one thing I need <em>  
><em>I don´t care about the presents <em>  
><em>underneath the Christmas tree <em>

_I don´t need to hang my stocking _  
><em>there upon the fireplace <em>  
><em>Santa Claus won´t make me happy <em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas day <em>

_I just want you for my own _  
><em>more than you could ever know <em>  
><em>Make my wish come true <em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em> (a Jive, "All I Want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey)

"...We even have front row seats in the competition", Jack was delighted when he got the tickets for the competition for himself and Sue. "That's nice," Sue said. She and Jack had breakfast alone. They let Connor and Lindsay sleep, so they were as fit as possible during training.  
>"I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday," Jack apologized, "It's just that this time isn´t easy for me."<br>Sue looked at him surprised. "Really? Why?"  
>"Connor and Lindsay face the biggest performance of their lives. This is also very important to me", Jack took a bite of toast bread and Sue didn´t think he was telling the truth. They finished breakfast and then visited Connor and Lindsay, who wanted to start training. But when the two entered the conference room, Connor and Lindsay were already busy with dancing and because Sue felt the bass of the song she knew it was a slow waltz. Then both finished their training.<br>"Good morning," Sue said, "Did you work long?"  
>"We decided to train earlier, so we can enjoy the city at Christmas time... That's why today we got up a little earlier." Lindsay loved Christmas and she had heard in Blackpool was a Christmas market.<br>"Are you sure you don´t want to continue training?", Sue said and Levi seemed to hide his face under his paw.  
>"Does that mean you don´t believe in us?", Lindsay wanted to know promptly.<br>"No! Oh god, that was meant that way", Sue apologized, "I just wanted to say that the week of training is probably over faster than we´re expecting."

And Sue was right: The week passed by and the day of the World Cup had come. The night before the big day Lindsay was lying sleeplessly in bed, once she even got up and wondered if she should order something at the room service, after all, she hadn´t eaten because of excitement. She grabbed the phone and when the dial tone rang through the line, she hung up. She decided she couldn´t eat now.  
>Sue wanted that this day was perfect. So after breakfast she booked an appointment at the pedicure, then they would go to the venue of the World Cup, where Lindsay would get a nice hairstyle and makeup by a professional hairdresser. Sue was convinced some television cameras would be there certainly and she wanted that Lindsay looked good on television.<br>But Lindsay wasn´t able to have breakfast. The subsequent appointment with the pedicure was as cruel because she didn´t make it to sit still. "How can you only be so calm?", Lindsay wanted to know from Sue.  
>"I'm as excited as you," Sue said and Levi barked approvingly, "I'm even more excited." Lindsay found it was hard to believe, because her friend wasn´t excited at all.<br>After the pedicure they and Levi went to town hall, where each of the tournament participants had an own locker room. Levi jumped on the couch to rest there, while the hairdresser took care of Lindsay's hair and makeup. Sue then sent Lindsay to the dressing room when someone knocked on the door. Levi made Sue aware of it and she was surprised to see Connor and Jack. "Hi," Sue had already seen both at breakfast and of course she had noticed how nervous Connor looked. "Lindsay, Connor is here. Would you like to see him?"  
>"No," a voice from the dressing room shouted.<br>"She said no," Jack told her.  
>"I'll see you later, okay?", Lindsay asked. She didn´t want to see Connor now, because she could imagine how excited he was. She was afraid to make it worse.<br>"See you later," Connor replied and Jack decided to come with him. Sue closed the door. "What's wrong with you?", she asked.  
>Lindsay opened the door of the locker room and stretched out her head, so Sue could see her.<br>"I haven´t slept, I barely ate, I feel terribly bad and I´m dying of fear. I thought I could stay calm but... I can´t", Lindsay cried, when Sue gave her the dress. When Lindsay was wearing it, she came out of the locker room and stood on a small stool.  
>"You´re going to make it... You look very beautiful, " Sue said and straightened Lindsay's dress. She wore a backless, floor-length, white dress with silver rhinestones and her hair was tied into an elegant knot.<br>"Well, I've worn the same dress a few months ago at our summer prom."  
>"I remember," Sue sighed. When Connor and Lindsay danced a slow waltz at the summer prom in the dancing school, they both looked as if they were floating across the floor.<br>"There's a saying: The lady is the picture and the gentleman is the frame. I think this saying applies only to you and Connor."  
>"Thank you", because Sue was standing behind her, Lindsay replied in sign language and Sue giggled.<br>"You´re going to make it," Sue said then, "I'm convinced."  
>Lindsay turned to her and hugged her friend. "Thank you for your support."<br>"Don´t worry. I know Connor doesn´t feel much better, he is also very nervous..."  
>Lindsay nodded.<br>"You know, the two need us. Without us they would be completely lost", Sue giggled, "Don´t show Connor how nervous you are. Otherwise, Connor goes crazy."  
>"Okay," Lindsay nodded again. That was crazy: Connor had appeared on so many galas and proms, but even here he lost his nerve. That meant it had to be really important. Lindsay decided to calm down and an hour later there was a knock on the door again and again Sue answered.<br>"We have to go," Jack said, "The competition will begin."  
>"Come on, I take your jacket which you can wear if you want till it´s your turn ", in one hand held Sue Levi's leash in the other hand, a jacket and a water bottle. Together with Connor they made their way to the floor. There Jack and Sue had to say goodbye to Connor and Lindsay because Connor and Lindsay had to wait in the VIP section until the competition began. Jack, Sue and Levi were on their way to their table in the front row.<br>"You look very nice, honey," Jack smiled when she sat down and Sue smiled back. They were a couple since six months and there was never a day when she didn´t thank God for him. He was a gift from heaven and she was so happy he loved her like she was.  
>"I love you," Sue grabbed his hand and at that moment the lights in the hall went out. The participants entered the floor, Connor and Lindsay were the last couple.<br>"Have I already told you how glad I am not to be in her place?", Sue wanted to know from Jack and he shook his head. "No, but I feel the same way." Next Jack told her that the host of the competition opened the dance and the couples went into position. Sue noticed from the corner of her eye, how a television camera on a crane was hovering over their heads.  
>"I'm afraid I can´t," Connor said softly to his wife.<br>"You can."  
>"No. I forgot with which foot I have to begin the slow waltz."<br>When she heard this, she looked at him startled.  
>"What´s wrong?", Jack wanted to know from his girlfriend at the table. He had seen Lindsay's face and wondered what was going on. "Obviously, Connor had just said that he had forgotten how to start the waltz," Sue told. Then it was really serious, she thought. She had never seen Connor so confused.<br>"I think you can do it," on the dance floor Lindsay laid his hands affectionately on his shoulders.  
>"How do can you stay so calm?", Connor asked, "I'm terribly excited."<br>"I'm excited, too," she smiled, "But I know we´re going to make it. I've got you and I love you. It doesn´t matter how this competition is ending up, because that won´t change my feelings for you." Then she put her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand in his, and when the music began, they began to dance. Lindsay was relieved when Connor began dancing the waltz right and he didn´t step on her foot. They had danced a thousand times to "Moon River" and today there was no difference: Once, when they danced past to Sue and Jack, Lindsay noticed the tears of emotion in Sue's eyes. She let herself go and led by Connor she danced across the dance floor. This dedication was rewarded by the jury with full points for the waltz. Lindsay let out a relieved cry and Sue clapped enthusiastically.  
>The Tango followed and then they had to dance Slow Fox, and then the jury made its first selection. The couples were excited and didn´t dare to breathe when the result was announced. If they had made it through the first round, the Latin part of the competition followed. Connor squeezed Lindsay's hand and when the jury announced their names as the last couple, Lindsay embraced Connor the same way. She was still very excited when they went back to their locker room for the break.<br>"My goodness, you were amazing!" Jack said.  
>"Want a drink?", Sue asked and handed Lindsay a bottle of water. "No," Lindsay shook her head, "I must wear my other dress." She had wondered if she perhaps should wear a dress in another color for the Latin part of the competition, but Lindsay liked white and the long, tight dress played her body to the gallery. Connor looked at her stunned when he saw her for the first time after the break.<br>The first dance in the Latin round was a Cha Cha Cha. Connor and Lindsay danced well, but a couple from England got two points more than them. Now they were on the second position in the ranking and the competition was almost over. "It´s over now," Connor murmured dryly, "We can´t catch up."  
>The jury selected the final dance and they were just curious to hear what it was. Finally, a man with glasses announced the last dance was a rumba. "Do you remember when we have danced together for the first time? At the competition in LA?", she wanted to know, "Back then I... ", she couldn´t talk further because she pressed her lips to his when the music began and she moved like a graceful cat while she and Connor danced. She hoped that she hadn´t made him more nervous than he already was.<br>After the dance they waited for the scoring. Connor and Lindsay had another chance when this time the couple from England received fewer points than them. The seconds turned into hours, before the jury announced both had exactly the same score. Connor was disappointed because this meant that they couldn´t catch up and had missed two points for the win. "Don´t be disappointed. You did a great job", Lindsay whispered, while she and Connor remained for the cameras on the floor for a while, when the English couple was celebrated as the winner.  
>"This is pretty difficult."<p>

When the competition was over, Lindsay changed clothes in her dressing room and then she waited for Connor. But he didn´t come. So she went next door and entered his room. She noticed he was ready too, but he sat on the couch, staring straight ahead. She knew exactly what troubled him. Carefully, she sat down beside him.  
>"It´s alright," she told Connor, "Being number 2 is okay. It was a very good performance considering nobody was on our side." She took his hand and pressed it firmly.<br>"You're right," he admitted, "Thanks for everything. I love you."  
>"I know...", She clung to him and enjoyed the moment.<br>"Can I have a kiss?"  
>"You really earned that," she stuck out to him and kissed him affectionately. When they had parted from each other, she smiled at him, "Come, let´s go. Sue and Jack are probably already waiting for us." They left the dressing room, Connor was carrying Lindsay's bag, in which the clothes were, and at the exit of the town hall Jack, Sue and Levi were waiting for them.<br>"It has been a fantastic show. Don´t be disappointed", Sue was still excited and Lindsay thanked her when she hugged her.  
>"What do we do now?", Jack asked.<br>"We travel back home one weeks earlier so we can dismiss Rick from his job in our dancing school. Then he can spend Christmas with Alexis and his mother at the Hamptons", Connor suggested. They agreed to travel home early because they wanted to spend Christmas in Los Angeles.

_Snow is falling, all around me, _  
><em>Children playing, having fun. <em>  
><em>It's the season, <em>  
><em>for love and understanding, <em>  
><em>Merry Christmas everyone. <em>

_Time for parties and celebration, _  
><em>People dancing all night long, <em>  
><em>Time for presents, <em>  
><em>and exchanging kisses, <em>  
><em>Time for singing Christmas songs. <em>

_We're gonna have a party tonight, _  
><em>I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe, <em>  
><em>We'll kiss by candlelight. <em> (A quickstep, "Merry Christmas Everyone" by Shakin 'Stevens)

They were curious to hear how the Christmas party was, but first they were glad to be back home. "I've almost forgotten how hot the weather is in Los Angeles," Connor said, when he loaded the suitcases at the airport in a taxi. Rick had no idea they came back one week earlier. Tomorrow was Christmas Day and they were very happy to see the dancing school.  
>"Then you liked England?", Lindsay wanted to know, "Shall we travel there again next year?"<br>"Only in summer. It´s too cold there in winter", Connor said and then he, Lindsay, Sue and Levi sat on the back seat of the taxi, while Jack sat down on the passenger side and the taxi driver drove them to the dancing school. They stacked the bags in Connor's car and entered the little house. It was almost 2 p.m., Rick would arrive hopefully soon. Yet it was dark and the ballrooms were eager to be filled with life brought by dancing people. "Come, let´s hide," Sue suggested and together with the dog they hid behind the counter of the bar. Connor looked at his cell phone: Rick was pretty close to come to late. Lindsay giggled in the dark and Connor whispered to her she should stop. Then she giggled even more.  
>They heard how the door opened again. Jack pulled the light switch at the bar, everybody came out of hiding. "Merry Christ...", the words were almost stuck in their mouth, when they watched Rick and Kate entering the dancing school arm in arm and kissing.<br>Sue was shocked. She had noticed Rick had flirted with Kate, but Kate didn´t seem to be into him. Therefore, they wondered what could have happened.  
>"What?", Rick asked a little perplexed.<br>"Nothing. We... We haven´t expected you fell in love with each other, or..."  
>"So are you done now? Kate and I have to teach a class", Rick and Kate walked together in the large ballroom, "By the way, congratulations on your second place."<br>"Thanks," Connor muttered and looked at his uncle in disbelief, "Did he really say he has to teach?"  
>"Yes," Lindsay nodded, "That means we have some time off... I think we still have egg nog in the fridge. What about a late Christmas party?"<br>"Sounds good...", Sue agreed and while the first students entered the dancing school and were congratulating Connor and Lindsay for their appearance at the World Championships, they were happy to spend Christmas at home again.

Fin


End file.
